


Can the Fire Lord Please Get a Vacation?

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, dragon - Freeform, fic prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara brings home a dragon. Zuko is surprised.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Can the Fire Lord Please Get a Vacation?

**Author's Note:**

> Katara is 20, Zuko is 22 in this. Please don't kill me, thank you. if one (1) joke about sex is uncomfortable to you, you can walk away now.
> 
> The prompt: Katara is the one who comes back from a trip with a pet dragon

“So. Let me get this straight. You went to the Earth Kingdom to do some vigilante fighting and healing work and you come back with a dragon?!” Zuko asked in surprise as he watched his girlfriend gently cradle the blue baby dragon in her arms.

“To be fair, she was injured,” Katara said, “The person who found her was insistent that I heal her and afterwards, take her to the Fire Nation where her ancestors are from. The dragon, I mean.” Zuko stared at her for a few seconds.

“And...you didn’t bother to ask WHERE this person got the dragon from?”

“Yeah, sorry, it slipped my mind.”

“This is weird. I thought most of the dragons were extinct! I thought the Sun Warriors’ dragons were the only ones left, yet here is one in the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko began to pace, “Should I tell the Sun Warriors about this?”

“Probably?”

“Also, who gave you the dragon?” he asked.

“No idea, all she wore was a black hood and it was too dark to see anything else. I should’ve looked harder, but frankly, I was put off by the appearance of a baby dragon of all things.” 

“Did she do anything else? How’d she get there and how was the dragon injured?”

“I wish I asked, because she said ‘Oh by the way, you can keep her. Bring her to your boyfriend as a surprise.’ And then she ran off, and I couldn’t follow because I had to heal the dragon.”

“Interesting. Maybe I should come with you next time you make these little vigilante trips, just to see who this is.”

“...How easy is it for the Fire Lord to get even a week off?” Katara asked with a brow raised.

“You’d be surprised, I could just say ‘stress relieving’, look at you, and Uncle will definitely push the Council to agree,” Zuko said, trying to make his voice as husky as he could. Katara laughed.

“Oh come on, he knows exactly how we do ‘stress relief’,” Katara said, and Zuko couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“No better stress relief than beating up criminals,” Zuko said, and Katara smiled.

“Want to go?” 

“Definitely. Lure out our mysterious dragon-giver and find out where she got the dragon from.”

“When’s your schedule open for that?”

“...”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks to this anon i'm probably going to make this a series kalfjawkjfk


End file.
